1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a trim structure, and more particularly to a trim structure used for an interior lining, for example, of a door member of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular trim structure as an interior lining will be outlined with reference to FIG. 5.
As is seen from FIG. 5, the trim structure 10 comprises a base member 12 such as a hardboard and an inner trim member 14 which is exposed and stuck on the base member 12 by a suitable adhesive. The inner trim member 14 comprises a pad member 16 of foamed plastic such as soft foamed polyurethane, foamed polyethylene or foamed polypropylene, and an outer skin member 18 of a thermoplastic resin sheet such as a polyvinyl chloride sheet. The base member 12 is bent such that there are provided a plurality of depressions 20. The trim structure 10 is fixed to a door panel (not shown) through a plurality of fixing pins 22. Each pin comprises a base flat portion 22a and a spearhead-shaped portion 22b. Each pin 22 is fixed to the base member 12 of the trim structure 10 in such a manner that the base flat portion 22a of the fixing pin 22 is received in the depression 20 and that the spearhead-shaped portion 22b of the fixing pin 22 projects from the outer side of the base member 12 of the trim structure 10. The trim structure 10 is brought into engagement with the door panel so as to thrust each spearhead-shaped portion 22b of the fixing pin 22 into an opening (not shown) of the door panel. There is provided an interlayer member 24 such as a sheet of cardboard, metal foil, adhesive tape or the like. With this, the exposed inner surface of the inner trim member 14 is prevented from having depressions at positions corresponding to the positions of the depressions 20 of the base member 12. If there were no interlayer member 24 between the base member 12 and the inner trim member 14, the inner trim member 14 would be depressed into the depressions 20 of the base member 12. However, the conventional trim structure 10 has the following drawback.
Due to the provision of the interlayer member 24 between the base member 12 and the inner trim member 14, there is inevitably produced a stepped portion 26 on the inner trim member 14. In other words, a portion of the inner trim member 14 slightly protrudes from the remaining portion of the inner trim member 14 due to the provision of the interlayer member 24. Therefore, the stepped portion 26 is produced, and it damages the external appearance of the trim structure 10.